The present invention relates to a wet multiple disk clutch apparatus which drives a piston by hydraulic pressure and connects and disconnects a transmission of a motive power source and, more particularly, to a wet multiple disk clutch apparatus for connecting and disconnecting a motive power source which is applied to an automatic transmission of a vehicle.